


Ever Just The Same

by duri



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, almost a drabble kind of, just them being stupidly cute, post quiz cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duri/pseuds/duri
Summary: Dan and Phil after the quiz on Saturday, just some quiet, cozy fluff.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Ever Just The Same

Dan is sitting on the dining table, his giraffe legs still bending when they touch the floor. He’s filled with adrenaline, the good kind, the rush that fills him whenever he’s been on camera. It’s something Dan has missed.

It can barely be considered as an appearance, but its a big deal to him. He’s always loved interacting with Phil in front of an audience, its something that comes naturally to him. Dan is happy, he’s missed his audience and he loves the never ending enthusiasm they have for him, their _insane_ support.

He stretches his legs out, his knees cracking satisfyingly. He hears Phil see Kieran out, thanking them and going through the idle chit chat. Dan’s proud of him. He’s come so far, they’ve both come so far. 

“Daaaan?” He hears Phil call out, a few seconds after their main door closes. “In the kitchen!” Dan yells back, jumping off the table. He patters over to the stove to turn off the kettle which has begun to whistle. Dan is pouring the water into two mugs when he feels two arms slip around his waist, a chin rest on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for the tea.” Phil says quietly, watching him dip the teabags in the mug. Dan hmms, leans his head against Phils. They stand like that for a bit, entwined, watching Dan prepare the tea. 

They take their mugs to the lounge. Phil curls up next to Dan, resting his head on the stripes adorned shoulder. 

“That went really well.” Dan says. He takes a sip of his tea, savouring the slight burn. “Yeah.” Phil sighs happily. “I think they had loads of fun. I had fun.” 

Dan smiles down at him, nudging Phil’s head affectionately with his own. “I’m glad, baby.” 

They finish the rest of their tea in silence, only interrupted once when Phil shows Dan a bruise he has on his right thigh which he insists looks just like his great aunt Emily. (“It has her nose, see?”)

They spend the next ten minutes scrolling through Phil’s old photos on his hard drive, trying to find a picture of Emily, and Dan is beside himself with laughter when he realises that Phil isn’t even that wrong and the bruise has a very eerily similar profile.

“That’s so fucking weird.” Dan tells Phil again as he goes to put their mugs away. Phil is still giggling to himself, stretched out on the sofa, his legs dangling off the side as he looks at something on his phone.

Dan watches him, a fond smile creeping on his face. _God_ he loves that man. “Wanna watch some more Selling Sunset?” Phil asks. Dan pretends to groan and whine and begrudgingly agree, but he secretly loves the stupid trashy show, he knows that Phil knows too. They dive under Dan’s pimp blanket, holding hands and smiling like teenagers on their first date. It does seem like that most of the time, Dan wonders if its weird that he still hasn’t gotten over all the butterflies. He decides he doesn’t mind. 

“Hey, Phil?” Dan asks quietly, looking at the man next to him.

“Yeah?”

“I still haven’t gotten my bonus prize.”

Phil chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Dan really shouldn’t like those lines as much as he does. He’s spent a whole decade memorising them.

Phil drops a small kiss on Dan’s forehead, grinning impishly at him. “There you go!”

Dan rolls his eyes, mumbling about “divorce” and “cheating boyfriends”. Phil shoves him playfully, putting all his body weight on Dan until he shrieks his surrender. Phil grins wide, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

Dan huffs again. “The prize was very inadequate, I demand more. I came second after all!” 

Phil looks at him, his grin softened down to something more sweet, a bit more personal. “Yeah?” He brushes a loose curl behind Dan’s ear, letting his hand rest on his cheek. “Ask and you shall receive.”

Dan really, _really_ loves Phil. They bicker lightheartedly and kiss and laugh, and Dan is just so happy because he's in his favourite place with his favourite person, and really, what more can he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to end fics


End file.
